The Devil and Fallen Angel
by Candlelight1994
Summary: The head of Sohma, regarded as God...Locked away, Running away from the one thing that she wants the most and scared the most... Possessed by Dog of Zodiac, carefree and quite a playboy to everyone eyes. But there is only one person in the whole wide world that he want. He would do anything to get it...She would run as far as she can.. What does their destiny have store for them?
1. Chapter 1: At a crossroad

Hi, everyone. It has been a while since I last posted ff here. Been busy with school and stuffs. I had a couple of ff I been working on before disappearing from here like a ghost but I couldn't bring myself to continue. And then I got drawn into Fruit Basket manga. It is super amazing and I am so struck by its awesomeness. I already watched the anime but it has no taste, unlike the manga. Literally it sucked. And then I got to the part of Shigure and Akito and couldn't help but fall in love with them immediately.

So this is only about the two of them. And before you read, I want to tell you first, this won't be the same as manga or anime. This is created in my own way, the characters are the same and the story line is vaguely the match but the events and background will be different. So bear that in mind, when you come across some strange things. This is a fan fiction, not a copy of manga or anime.

Enjoy! And please leave reviews on what you think. Domo Arigatou!

**At a cross road**

It was the time for summer again. Fiery hot sun glares through the foamy clouds, shedding its brightest days onto the earth. Through the cerulean blue canvas of sky, groups of birds sail across slowly and gracefully regardless of the heat showering over them.

Deep dark, green trees shoots out from the ground, amidst of shrubs bearing colorful blossoms that decorated the burning hot earth. Everything was in harmonious joyful state, not only the nature but also the people wandering about in town.

Everyone was in happy mode. All the streets and parks were filled with people who were fulfilling their long over-due vacations with friends, families and loved one. All out having the time of their lives. Shigure smiled quietly as he watched a kid running down the road with a kite.

Summer is here, huh…he thought as he leaned against the tree with his hands behind his head and stared at the crystal clear sky. White poufy clouds were lazily floating across the sky, driven toward nowhere but wherever their hearts wanted to go. Must be nice, he thought longingly.

A frail smile that didn't touch his eyes adorned on his ever serene face. The dark eyes glowed without a gleam and strands of dark hair fell over his brows daring to enter his eyes. As a gentle wind brush passed them, they graced his brows, gently and soothingly.

He wasn't in his usual kimono but in casual clothes. A dark blazer over a white shirt not tucked into matching black pants. A man with smoldering good looks but with mysterious confusing aura. He looked around the park without an interest. Everything looked meaningless and boring to him. It would be nice if he could find something that catches his eyes.

A mocking scoff run out of his lips at his own thought. Like he could pull that off. If he had eyes for people aside from her, if he had taken interest in other than her, he wouldn't be here wasting the day away now, would he? Sighing deeply, he pushed himself off the grass and dusted off his clothes. "To think I came all the way here to get that off my mind…" he mutters to himself with a disappointment.

Tucking his hands into pants pocket, he walks down the pavement, heading nowhere in particular but wherever his feet took him. So why was he troubled this much? The answer to that question was very unbelievably simple. Akito's birthday. He kept his eyes straight although seeing nothing in particular but distorted images of thoughts and memories.

It was going to hold in 2 days. Even though it was a big, important event for all the Sohma, both inner and outside families, there won't be any banquet or ceremony. There never was and never will be. According to legends and traditions, the birthday of God is only attended by the members of zodiacs circle only. So no one other than the 12 zodiac is allowed to come, that include the cat, Kyo.

In past 20 years, he had never missed once for the dinner. It was one of the few traditions of Sohma he truly enjoyed. So what is so different this time round? Why is he feeling this irritated to even think about it? The lines on his face tensed at the thought. A sharp cold look flashed across his features and his pace came to a stop.

He was irritated because this time he not only had to face her but also that person. His longs fingers curled into a tight fist. It was painful enough seeing her and not able to express himself to her and now he had to deal with another one. He knew his temper was not that strong enough to hold out and face him as though nothing had happened. Nothing had happened, is that right? Kureno?

A huge gush of wind blows toward his way, rushes over him, embracing him in its desperate attempt to soothe his pain. He didn't want to see him or interact with him. Hell, he didn't want to acknowledge his existence. And that was pretty childish of him. He knew that, he realized what his actions really were like. "You don't really know how much pain you are causing by forcing me to compromise. It is not in my nature…Not at all…" He quietly whispered to himself, the wind as though it was listening to him stroked his cheeks with their condolences. Two more days till…


	2. Chapter 2:Not you whom I am waiting

Not you whom I am waiting

The Sohma house sat large and spaciously on the outskirts of the town. Its atmosphere was heavy with ancient auras which whelmed over the place, making everything seemed step right out of dream land. In the entire compound, there was only one sound that could be heard. The sounds of wind chimes.

Akito stared at the scenery before her as she lay on the porch in front of her room. Two sparrows chirping pleasantly in bamboo trees growing thickly around the house and the small pond sitting in amidst the green trees gently rippled as the wind brushed pass it. She listened to the wind chime singing pleasantly as the wind caresses them, feeling empty and hollow deep inside the pit of her stomach. May be because there is no one around, she thought and plopped herself on elbow and watched the leaves dancing gracefully along with rhythm of wind.

Her skin was paler than usual. Dark almond eyes glowed inside their sockets, still and void of emotions as always. Her dark hair was now longer although she still kept it above her shoulders and the stands were falling into her eyes. Irritatingly she brushed them out of the way. Her hands were also grown thinner; the red kimono fell down the tiny shoulders, revealing the hedge of her chest. But she didn't bother herself by lifting it up; she let it fall as it may, just as she let the illness get the best of her.

That time of the year had come again, she thought. A disgusted look appeared on her hardened features and she lay down, flat with her face to the floor. It smelt nice. The scent of oak and timber mixing together with cool green odor of bamboo trees flows into her senses and absentmindedly, she let them engorge inside her blood and her soul.

Why everything feels so peaceful despite this was that disgusting time of the year again? She asked herself as she buried her face deeper into the embrace of hardwood floor. The time when she was brought into this world. When she was born from that wrenched woman. She gritted her teeth as a white fire ball of anger rolled up her chest and with all the force she had, she punched the floor, hoping the frustrations and pain would ease up somehow.

The only person in this world who she despite the most, hate the most and disgust the most. Ren Sohma or in other words, her biological mother. A forceful cough ran through her mouth, sending her to tremble against the floor. She covered her mouth with her hand and continued to cough but even though she was weakened beyond imagination, the blazes in her eyes never wane away. They were as fierce as always, as full of pain and hatred as it had always been.

Even the thought of her made her stomach sick. She thought foul and slowly propelled herself up to sitting position. All these years she had lived in the cursed life bestowed onto her by Ren, she was tormented by her acidic words, she was pained even by her presence and to be fair, she did the same to her. She imprisoned her in her room, although it did little effect on that person. Even in her imprisonment, she still tortured her by trying to pry away the bond she shared with zodiac.

She had done everything she could and even more to keep them far away from her. She made sure no one, not a single soul from zodiac interacts with her for she feared…she was afraid. A frightful shudder ran through her and immediately she hugged herself tight. She couldn't lose to her. She wouldn't. She would not give up the bond she had with zodiac that easily. They would always be hers. No one, not even that Ren could take it away from her…

But she already did, didn't she? A small voice in the back of her head mocked her. Her hands shook and her body trembled with rage, anger and pain. Tears rolled down her eyes and with a desperate loud cry, she throw away the over coat from her body and tried to break anything that she could reach out to.

"How…how could he do that…how could he do that to me? Why…" she bit her lips as tears uncontrollably showered down her eyes and her fragile body trembles with every sobs. Why would he do that to her? Why would the one person she wanted to keep farthest away from her the most do this? How could he choose that woman over her? Why he prefer her? She buried her face in her palms and cried out all the desperations, exhaustions that had been choking her.

"Akito! Akito! What happened?" a worried loud exclaim made her lifted up her head. She looked up the person standing before her with tears lingering in her eyes. She felt so small, so vulnerable compare to his stature. "Akito? Are you ok?" he knelt down beside her and gently strokes away the tears from her face. She sat there in silence without a word as he tidied the things around her.

How could someone she hold dearest do this to her? How could he hurt her? "You are not well enough to be doing this." Kureno said softly as he sat before her. Akito looked up and quietly took in Kureno's warm and gentle essence that somehow felt broken toward her. Of course, it would feel like that. Of course…she thought quietly and closed her eyes. He already had broken free from the bond. That's why everything he did for her felt missing something and hollowed.

He touched her bare shoulder and slowly lifted up the clothes back. Akito covered his hand with hers and halted him. "Kureno…please don't leave me…" She knew she sound weak and despiteful for asking too much but that was all she had left. That was all she got, in this pathetic life given to her. "I won't. You know I won't. I swore to you, remember? To forever remain by your side." Kureno ensured her with a smile but she could see beyond that smile. It too was broken and too painful to accept.

Without a word, she buries herself into his chest. He smelt of warm milk, so soft and gentle to the touch. She didn't like it. It felt strange and unfamiliar. It wasn't what she wanted. It was not for her. What she wanted…The only thing she wanted was…. "It's gonna be fine. Just calm down. I'll go call Hatori. He'll check up on you.'' Kureno said softly as he stroked her head as he broke their embrace. "Kureno…" she halted him by clenching tight onto his shirt.

For a moment, she didn't care for anything else. Not the distant feeling between them, not the broken relation they shared, not the fact that she had no desired toward him. She just needed to feel safe, to feel protected by someone. Just like that night. That night she would like to forget for eternity. But right now, none of that mattered to her. Without hesitation, she wrapped her arms around his neck and crashed her lips over his. Kureno was first tensed and taken aback by her sudden move and he tried to pull himself away. But as he looked down at her…

That pale, hurt face, drenched with tears, he couldn't bring himself to move away. He couldn't bring himself to break free from her desperate attempt for an escape. Just like that night. Instead he found himself responding to her hollowed demands, he found himself moving deeper into her….A cool wind blew toward them, bringing forth the sharp, greenish scents of grass and bamboo.

Akito broke away the kiss with a gentle push. Kureno backed away, no smile, no frown. Nothing. Same old Kureno. He was always like this, obeyed her demands whatever it is, without resistant, without an argument. But that was not because of chemistry or love or admiration. It was only for pity, loneliness, boredom, pain and selfishness. Gently she stroked his cheeks as a final touch and turns away.

"I'll go get Hatori then." He said without a pause, without any word regarding what just happened. She ignored him leaving and heard the shoji doors opening and closing behind her. Silently, she felt something crack inside her chest.


	3. Chapter 3:Resentment and Apologies

Resentment and Apologies…

Kureno closed the door behind him and slowly headed out of the house. His thoughts were distant and his feelings were broken beyond repairs. He didn't mind being Akito's toy. He didn't hate being as a puppet because he owed her that much. He owed this to everyone. This was his punishment. He didn't deserve any freedom when all of his brothers and sisters were suffering.

But doing this with Akito, being by her side hurt him. And he knew it did the fair share to her too. He could see it in her eyes, how she despised it, how hard she tried to forget it. Because the person she truly wants beside her was not him. It never was and he knew never will be. Because her heart only accepted… "Such kind and gentle touch would make every woman fall before you." A cold hard voice drove him out of his mind.

Kureno was startled to see Shigure standing before him (he wasn't even looking where he was going) with his usual cocky smile and dark cold eyes. "Brother? …Brother, what are you doing here?" he asked unable to cover up his stammer. "Oh, nothing. It is just I was in the neighborhood and I thought I might pay a visit to Akito." Shigure replied, his stone hard eyes glaring at him like a lion at his prey. "She is…ahem…she is in worse condition. Her fever haven't fall since last night and Hatori said she had anemia."

Shigure tried to look as cold and as full of hate as possible but when he heard about Akito's condition, he couldn't help but felt something drop inside his chest. He wanted to stay by her side, to care for her, to support her, just to be with her but…His brows tightened into a knot as he laid his eyes on Kureno. But she chose him. She chose to be with him. "But since you are her favorite, you should care more for her, shouldn't you?" he sarcastically smiled at Kureno who had his face hidden from him.

"Brother…you know that's not true. I am not her favorite or anything. Clearly, you know that better than I do and I know that you hate me." "Oh, there is no comparison to how much I resent you. I totally despise you." Shigure coldly let out his anger by forging it into the words. Kureno looked down at his feet, it hurt him so much to hear those words from someone he looked up his whole life, someone he admired and loved more than a real brother. But frankly, he deserved it.

"But please don't feel the same way toward Akito. She needs you. More than anything right now." Shigure couldn't bear to listen to his words anymore; he was on verge of exploding. "If I had the same feeling toward her as I had for you, would I be here?" he said quietly as he walked pass Kureno who stood there in silence as Shigure went farther away from him. The corridor went silence as a cold wind rushed inside from an opened window. Even though it was warm and hot on the outside, here on the inside it was dark, cold and bitter. May be that's what the Sohma house had became.


	4. Chapter 4:Kissing with a demon

Kissing with a demon

Shigure stood silently at the half opened shoji door. He should had gone back, he should had left but…he couldn't bring himself to do it. Not even after what he just witnessed. I am an idiot. He blamed himself and sighed. He looked at her through the door, sitting on the porch, her clothes fall down from her shoulder, revealing her paler than pale complexion. She surely had became thinner than the last time he visited. A lump rose up his throat and he could barely breathe through it.

Akito sat there dazed into the warm breezes that she only heard the door behind her closed with a thud in the back of her head. "'Tori?" she called out thinking it was Hatori and didn't even bother to turn around. "My, my…didn't know you were expecting Ha san." A voice full of mockery and coldness rushed into her ears, a voice she would notice even in afterlife. Immediately she turned around and shot up to her feet. Because of her sudden movements, her clothes fall farther apart that they barely covered her bosoms.

"Been a while, Akito…" Shigure greets her with a smile, a very cold, distant smile that could freeze her completely. Without any particular reason, she could feel her heart thumping against the chest and blood ringing in her ears. Hell, it felt as though her body was rampaging on its own. What's this feeling? Joy? Hatred? Anger? Disgust? Fear? or Love? She couldn't understand what was boiling inside her veins but at this moment, she did know one thing. She wanted to rip that smudge of a smile off his face.

How dare he stood before her and smile like nothing had happened? Without an apology, without an explanation? After what he had done…he came up to her and greeted her with empty words? How dare he…Anger hit its limit and like a dark horse, she lost her control and flung her fist toward his face. "I told you to get out! Get out!" She hit him again and again while cursing him and crying at the same time.

"Ow, it hurts." Shigure muttered although he didn't resist her. He just stood there and let her pour out her anger, her frustrations till she satisfied. "How dare you! How dare you!" she banged her fist against his chest, letting all the tears spilled out of her tightly closed eyes. Shigure stood in silence, watching her throwing tantrum even when she was weakened to this state.

If she asked for it…no even if she didn't ask him directly, he would have been there for her. He would stay by her side. He would embrace her along with all her burden and pain. But…His face darkened and he grabbed her hand, halting her to a complete stop. But…instead she ran away. She ran away to other man. She allowed another man to touch her in his place. That's something he couldn't forgive, he wouldn't tolerate.

"Doing this while you are sick is not a good thing. Didn't Kureno tell you to rest?" he said calmly, keeping his voice keen without all the resentment and hatred he had toward the man. "That's not your concern! What do you think you are doing here? After you upped and left? Why?" Akito screamed as Shigure let her hand go and went over to the edge to sit, lean against a pillar. "Why? To see you of course. I was going to ask for the detail plan for your birthday but now I had lost all the interest. Have to excuse myself this time." He replied relaxed completely as he played with a bamboo leaf, ignoring her.

"That's not what I asked! Why? Why did you leave me? Why did you abandoned me?" she shouts, the last droplets of tears fell to the floor. "Abandoned you? You drove me out. Your exact words were "Get out of my house". So I left." He replied looking up at her with a serene face although his insides were turning into turmoil. "You wanted to leave. You didn't fight for it. You wanted to leave me! You slept with that woman to make sure of that!" "What woman would that be?" "Ren! That wrenched woman. You slept with her. You chose her. You chose her over me. You prefer her!"

Akito felt as though the world was spinning and she felt very light headed but the anger inside her was like a fuel, pushing her beyond the limit. To the point where she'll be broken into pieces. Shigure shot up to his feet which shocked herby such sudden forceful movement. He stared at her with his dark eyes dangerously glowing with fire. Akito stood still, mesmerized by such fierce dominating, frightening intensity and truly, she was scared. She was too scared to hold her ground and not lost into that powerful, cold and dark essence of him.

It was all too overwhelming, too frightening and too dark but yet so fulfilling and so complete at the same time. He honestly looked like he wanted to swallow her whole. "Wanted to leave you? Did I ever say such words? Did I ever show you in some manner that I wanted to?" He towered over her and pinned her against the door. Akito looked up at him with wide eyes, words jumble in her head and feelings run so wild inside her that she feared everyone in the compound would heard it.

"But…but…why you slept with that woman? Why you…" Shigure gently stoked her cheeks, abruptly stopping her speech. With a faint smile, he lifted her chin with a finger and whispered, "And you…you slept with Kureno…" "What…how…do you…" Akito felt as though a bucket of ice fell over her. How could he know that? It was a secret. No one other than she and Kureno knew. "That's…that's different."

Shigure let out a cold, dry laugh. "How different? I only slept with her because I found out that you slept with Kureno. You hurt me deeply and you know what?" He took a stand of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. "It made me so angry. Driven me way out of rational mind. I am so angry that I want to crush you…So angry that I want to…" he let out a mocking smile and breathed in deeply. Brushing her cheeks with his thumbs, he whispers into her ears.

"No one…no one touches something I want the most in this world. No one is allowed to take one thing so dear to me in this whole world. I won't allow anyone." Akito couldn't say anything or move or even blink. The fire inside her had died, blown away by his forceful dominating words. It seeped into her skin, flowed into her veins and boiled inside her heart. "You hurt me in ways that no one else can, Akito. So I thought it was only fair I gave you a taste of your own medicine…" "Childish…" she muttered the words softly against his mouth.

He smiled and slowly trailed his hand down her neck, down her bare shoulder, all the way to her waist. With other hand, he cupped the back of her head, tangling his fingers in her dark hair. Her heart throbbed fiercely and painfully as he lowered his head and as though drew by invisible forces, she leaned against him and lifted herself, reaching out to his lips… "Even now I can smell Kureno all over you…" He whispered against her mouth.

"I want to drown those scents with mine. I want to burn away his touch from you with my marks…I want to make you mine, till you can no longer run away." He said as he brushes his lips over hers. "If you chose this, I would never let you go again. You know that? If you want to run, run far and fast. Because if you ever come near me again…." She didn't need him to finish. She already knew what he's going to say.

Akito trembled in his embrace. Those words scared the wits out of her but truly, she wanted it. She wanted it all, to be chained to him, to be his prisoner. She wanted that, she desired that. She wanted him to swallow her whole and feast on her. Until all of her scent filled him, all of her soul completed him. Until he could no longer breathe.

Without hesitation, she pulled at his collar and let him take dominant over her lips. It was fierce, two meteors collide and explode. Such destruction, such a mess but yet perfect and beautiful flames of twisted and dominating combination. She felt as though they were merging into one. Their bodies, their flesh, their sweat, all the pain, lust and desires, everything as they lay together, carry onto a world of their own. Blood boiled and emotions exploded as the darkened souls united in fiery heat of desire. Both of them didn't want it to end. They both wished for time to stop for it was the time belonged only to them.


	5. Chapter 5:An Answer to A Question

**An answer to a question**

Shigure woke up in the middle of the night, not from nightmares or from anxiety. He just woke up. Quietly, he sat up. The moon was shining brightly in the sky together with twinkling stars in the streams of Milky Way. He could hear the rustling of leaves outside the porch, so peaceful and so pleasant like the songs of ethereal spirits. Yeah, it is very peaceful…He looked beside him and saw Akito sleeping soundly. Her face serene and clam, free from all the worries and pain. He watched her breathing peacefully and couldn't help but felt so drawn to her, so attracted to her, so madly in love with her that if he didn't have her hand, he might gone insane.

But today, he must have really scared her. He never intended for her to see that ugly side of him. That insecure, full of jealousy and childish side of him. Oh yeah, she did say that. He smiled and moved a stand of hair out of her face. From the first time, he knew she was precious to him. More than what the other zodiacs felt. He had always known that the bond between them was more deeper than others and that he was bounded to her in most twisted and obsessive way possible. There was no way he would let go of her.

Sometimes he was even surprised by how greedy he could get. He not only just wanted her. He wanted her to feel exact same way for him. Akito mumbles in her sleep and turns to the other side. Still a helpless and fragile child. His smiles fainted away the thought. Does she really want him as a man? As a lover? As an equal? Somehow that confusion scared him. He didn't want to becomes a substitute father figure for her. He never wanted to. That was why he had been keeping his distance away from her in the past.

He wanted her to see him as her equal, as a man who loves her, not as a man who resembles her father. His chest tightened at the thought. "Shigure, what's wrong?" Akito's voice knocked him out of his troubled mind. She too sat up, pulling the blanket over her naked body. Shigure smiled at her but somehow she sensed that it wasn't sincere at all. "What's troubling you? Are you… are you thinking on leaving me again?" She asked a tight knot filling up the hollow of her chest.

"No, I already told you. I'm not and never will. Remember what I told you when we were young?" He asked and placed her hand over his chest. Akito's face flashed bright red as the memories flowed back into her mind. "You will always be here. In my heart. Always will be in my thoughts." He repeated the words he said years ago. It was true and he still felt the same way as he did then. "Then what's wrong? I know that look of yours." She said holding tight onto his hand.

Shigure looked away into the peaceful darkness outside the window. It'll be so great he could be as carefree as those breezes of the night. But… "Akito, I don't want to be your father." He spelled out the words slowly but determinately. Akito felt as though something foreign and strange thing had flowed into her ears. Father? Her gentle and kind father? He thought she held him as a substitute image of her father?

How did he think that kind of absurd thing? And why would he think that? "Shigure, I…" although she thought she knew how she felt, she couldn't bring herself to continue. If she didn't perceive him as a father figure then how does she look at him? What kind of person is he to me? She thought. A member of zodiac? No, more than that. A lot more and a lot more complicated than that. A friend? A brother? A…a lover? She realized that she didn't know.

The only thing she knew was she needed him, she wanted him, she yearned for him and she always had been running after him. It was like he's her goal, the only person who could make her drop that dare with Ren. He was essential, important and unique to her. In every way possible. "Don't give me an answer yet. I don't want to spoil this moment." He stopped her before she could open her mouth. "You already know what I think of you and that's enough for me. At least for now." He said and took her hand in his. "And what's that?" Akito asked as she moved closer to him.

"The woman I've waited to come around for a very long time. The woman who tortured me more than anyone else." Akito punched his shoulder but he just laughed. Then with a swift movement, he claimed her lips. The lips melt, burnt with passion but the events in evening took all of her energies and she was barely staying awake. She gently broke of the kiss and nudged against his head. He embraced her tight and lifted her into his arms like a little child. He stared into her eyes as he lay her back on the bed and said, "My lover." At that moment, Akito literally thought she was the luckiest woman in the entire world. For she had him beside her, for she finally had the one person she truly loved to see her. May be she already known what he meant to her. May be she always had known.


	6. Chapter 6:A long waited Union

A long waited union

"Is everyone here?" Akito asked Kureno as they got out of the car and headed into the hotel where her banquet was going to hold. "Yes, everyone is here. Except…" Kureno's voice trailed off. Akito's impatience paces came to a stop. Without having to tell, she knew who was absent. The only person she could never control. "Shigure. He is not coming isn't he?" She asked lightly as she eased the creases on her khaki suit. "Yes. He called and said he had an important appointment…I'll give him a call right now." Kureno said and reached into his pocket to take out the phone.

"No. Let him be." Akito stopped him. She didn't feel like dragging him to this because she had a feeling he wouldn't come even she called him by herself. And it would end badly for both of them. "Akito, are you…" "I am fine. Let's go." She cut off Kureno's worried words and marched into the elevator. That dog, even after all this…still challenging her, she thought as the door closed and the two of them lifted up to the room where all the members were waiting. He always had been and she had a feeling always will be.

The dinner went well without any unpleasant surprises. Everyone were there, they all wished happy birthday and gave presents even though none of that lifted her spirits. Not even when Yuki chatted with her for a long time. It didn't do much good for her mind was somewhere else. She stared out of the window as the car raced down the road. What exactly is he to her? What… "You seem to have a lot on your mind tonight." Kureno's voice brought her back to present.

She slumped against the seat and replied, "Seem like it." Kureno smiled. His smile, it always made her clam, not puzzling or pulling on her nerve like Shigure's. It was just plain, warm smile, given between friends, siblings. Suddenly she realized how she had always perceived Kureno. He was like a big brother to her (the one she slept with of course). He surely was a brother to her. He put up with her tantrums, he protected her, he supported her and he cared for her. He made her feel safe with that smile of his.

That was easy. She thought, surprised by herself. So in order to realizes what a person means to you, you just need to follow how you feel? Follow your heart and don't think or analyze too much? That's the key? "That's how it is?" she spouted the words out loud without even realizing what she just did. "Say what?" Kureno asked, didn't really catch what she just blurt out. "Nothing. It's nothing." She replied and quickly turned her face to the window. A faint smile appeared on her face, for the first time in a very long time. She found the answer she was looking for.

Quietly, she stepped into the room. The staff had already informed her who was inside. She closed the door behind her and watched the figure standing at the window. It felt like tides, the emotions. Roaring out, rushing in, filing her, emptying her, it felt bizarre. A strange pleasure. "Welcome back. How was the dinner?" Shigure asked as he watched Akito standing at the door, leaning against it. Even in man's clothings, she looked beautiful to his eyes. "It was fine. Apart from you being not in your seat." She replied as she came in and took off the coat.

"My apologies. I had an appointment. An important one." He replied as she stood before him. "More important than me?" she asked; her eyes sharp and piercing like an eagle. The sparks were flying between the two although there was no saying which direction they'll head but they were so fierce that it alone could light up a room. "Actually, yes. In this case, it is true." "What?" Shigure ignored her outburst and reached inside his kimono and took out a beautiful red paper flower. Speechless, Akito's eyes widened. Her hands shakily reached toward it. Shigure covered his hand over hers and smiled. "Happy Birthday, Akito."

A wide smile broke out of her lips and tears of joy filled up her eyes. "I always known what you were to me…Always had…You…you are the only person I love and the man I want to spent my entire life with…" Shigure stared at her with surprise; he didn't expect to hear it this fast. Frankly, he thought he didn't hear it right. He thought he was delusional. Akito touched his face and said, "The man I consider as my lover." He truly was speechless for once in his life, lost of words, lost in time… He felt as though he was lifted into the clouds, so buoyant, so fulfilling and so beautiful. "You know I had waited for this moment for a very long time. A very long time, for you to come around…"

He smiled and brushed her cheeks… "And I too had always loved…you. And always will" Akito whispered, as he lifted her into his embrace, so tight, so binding, so demanding and yet, so full of love, so peaceful and so complete and perfect in every way. The universe was too watching at that time…does it too felt the ripples of their love? Does it too felt the twisted desires of their hearts? I bet it did…because I too felt it so deep inside my heart….

"I yearn for you,

More than anyone else

Such is irrevocable

Unwavering truth."

.


End file.
